The Family He Hadn’t Dreamed Of…
by Rawr-Chan
Summary: This wasn’t the life he had dreamed of, because he didn’t tend to think far ahead in the future, but he was very happy he’d gotten it, and he wouldn’t trade it for anything. CM Punk/OC


**Authors Note: **I only own the OC's! However if CM Punk was willing to hand himself over, I would gladly accept! Enjoy :)

* * *

The Family He Hadn't Dreamed Of…

But Wouldn't Trade for Anything…

"Phil!"

"Hold on!"

"Phil get your goddamn arse here right NOW!"

"Dylan, dinner will burn if I leave it!"

"MY WATER BROKE YOU ASSHOLE! COME HERE NOW!"

She heard him running around downstairs like a headless chicken, probably turning the stove off before his feet came thundering up the stairs and he burst into the room, staring at his wife like she was about to give birth to an alien.

"Why didn't you just say that?!"

"I tried!"

"Okay calm down!"

"I'm about to squeeze a baby out, you calm down!"

He made an odd sound and grabbed her hand, then his keys and the bag that sat beside the door to their room and started pulling her out to the car.

"Come on, come on…" He said anxiously, and she followed after him, somewhat in shock. This was their first child and she really had no idea what she was doing, and neither did he.

Hours later the woman who had cursed at him whilst giving birth lay quietly in her bed, a little boy cradled in her arms. He sat beside her, watching as she stroked the little tufts of black hair on his head.

"Phil… he's the most beautiful little thing I've ever seen…" She breathed, a small smile on her face. He stood and shifted closer, leaning close to his wife and his son.

"We made him…" He breathed, and he felt her turn to him and brush her soft lips against his cheek. He reached out to brush a finger along his sons cheek, a smile on his own face.

"Damion Elijah Brooks…" She whispered, glancing at her husband, who shifted to take their son from her arms. She relinquished her grip on him, smiling as Phil sat down with the boy in his arms.

* * *

Dylan Brooks eased herself down into a seat on the porch, watching as her husband ran around the backyard with their three year old son. She placed her hand on her stomach, smiling as she thought about the baby that would soon be joining their family- she hoped, a girl. That was why Phil was home. He had time off because she was only days away from her due date. She felt much calmer this time around, despite the fact she'd had horrible morning sickness that she hadn't had last time. It was gone now of course, but it had made her life hell for a few months, and poor Damion hadn't understood it.

She heard the timer beeping from their kitchen and pushed herself out of the chair slowly, smiling when she saw Phil get up and jog towards her. "I'll get everything served up, don't worry. Just help Damion get ready for dinner."

He took her hand and helped her out of a chair, sliding his arm around her waist, briefly pressing his lips to hers. She pushed him away, laughing softly "Go on, before the water bubbles over." He smiled and pulled away, walking towards the door. "I love you Phil."

"I love you to Dyl'" He said softly, before he went inside and she turned to her son. He beamed at her, running over to wrap his arms around her legs.

"Momma!"

"Yes Damo?"

"I like Daddy being home."

She smiled fondly at her son, carefully scooping him up and adjusting him so he didn't press on her pregnant stomach. "So do I baby." She told him, kissing his forehead. "Lets go get you cleaned up and ready for dinner."

She carried him into the downstairs bathroom and set him on his stool, helping the little boy to clean his hands.

"Momma?"

"Yes baby?"

"Do you love Daddy?"

"More than anything, except you."

"What about the baby?"

"And the baby."

"Momma?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Will you love me the same even though you and Daddy are having another baby?"

She smiled at her son. He was a smart kid, she'd been teaching him things already, figuring it wouldn't hurt, though she didn't push him to learn too much.

"I will love you just as much. And you're going to love this baby too, and it's gonna love you. You're the baby's big brother, you're very important."

"Really?"

"Yes sweetie. Things will be a little different when the baby comes. It will need a lot of attention, but it doesn't mean that Daddy or I love you any less. Okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise Damo."

"Okay. I love you and Daddy…"

"We love you too buddy." She said softly, scooping him up into her arms again. "You ready for dinner now?"

"Yup!" He said, swinging his legs momentarily, but apologising when he realised his mother had asked him not to do that before. "Sorry momma."

"No worries baby." She said, kissing his head before carefully placing him down in his seat. Phil appeared moments later with three plates and put them all down. He pulled out the seat for his wife, and she eased herself into it with his help. He sat down as well, smiling at the little family and caressing his wife's hand as they all started to eat.

* * *

"Phil!"

"What beautiful?" Phil asked, standing up from where he had knelt beside his sons bed to tuck him in.

"My water broke!" She was a little panicked, but not like the last time.

Phil's eyes widened. "Oh boy." He muttered, glancing at his son.

"What's wrong daddy?"

"The baby is coming kiddo." He said, pulling the sheets back. "Remember what I told you would happen?"

His son nodded and climbed out of the bed, following his father into his parents bedroom and running over to his mother.

"Momma? Is the baby coming cause I swung my legs earlier?" Her son asked, looking like he might cry.

"No Damo, the baby is coming because he or she is ready to greet the world." She winked at her son. "How about you help Daddy by getting his keys for him, okay?" The little boy nodded and ran off, whilst she sighed and glanced at her husband. "You take the bag down and I will follow?"

He nodded at her, more than willing to let her take charge this time.

Hours later, but a shorter time than the first birth, Phil sat in a chair beside his wife's hospital bed, son squirming in his lap now he was awake, the both of them watching Dylan hold a beautiful little girl.

"Can I hold her Momma?" The little one asked excitedly, bouncing.

"Yes sweetheart, but you have to calm down. Let Daddy set you up."

The boy nodded, and Phil sat him down in the seat, a couple of pillows around him before he lifted up the gorgeous little girl out of his wife's arms, cradling her to his chest a moment before setting her down in her brothers arms.

"What's her name?" The little boy asked, staring down at his precious little sister with wide eyes. She looked a lot like he did when he was young, the same tufts of dark hair. However she had more of her mother's features, where as Damion looked more and more like his father every day.

Dylan glanced up at her husband with a small smile, and he returned it before looking back to his children, his son still staring at the girl in awe.

"Her name is Abigail Delaney Brooks."

A smile flashed over the young boy's face. "Hi Abby…" He cooed at the girl in his arms, and she let out a little gurgle. "She likes me!" He exclaimed and finally glanced up at his mother when he heard her laugh softly.

"I told you she would baby. You're her big brother."

* * *

Again Dylan watched her husband play with her children out on the lawn. Damion was 18, Abigail (Who preferred to be called Laney, from her middle name) was 15 and Benjamin (Also called Benji) was 13. They were all wrestling on the lawn and she couldn't help but smile as she watched. Damion was seriously thinking about getting into the business, and Laney was actually quite talented as well. Benji was a little too scrawny yet to be good, but he worked hard to impress his father.

"Momma!" She heard her daughter call, and with a chuckle Dylan stood up and walked over to the group, laughing more as she let Benji tackle her down onto the ground.

"Having fun kids?" She asked, and her husband beamed at her.

"Yes Momma!" He exclaimed, winking, and both Damion and Benji 'Ew'ed at the sight of their parents kissing. Laney sighed however, and Dylan knew why. The girl had confided in her mother that she hoped to find someone just like her father one day. Dylan hoped so too.

She looked around at her family. Benji, the youngest, had light brown hair, and she wasn't quite sure where he inherited it from, but it suited him, and he had bright blue eyes that he'd inherited from his mother. Laney had black hair like both her parents, and her fathers eyes, though she had her mothers more delicate features. She was growing into a beautiful young woman. Damion was the spitting image of his father, and even had the same lip piercing, and tongue piercing, though his tattoos were different. Dylan was very proud of her family.

Finally her eyes fell on her husband, their children drawing away to play wrestle some more. His eyes met hers and the two of them smiled whilst she moved in close to snuggle up with him, laying in the grass.

"I love you Phil…"

"I love you too Dylan… I love you too." He whispered, and pressed his lips to the top of his wife's head. He glanced down at her, watching her eyes sparkle while she watched their children and he smiled. This wasn't the life he had dreamed of, because he didn't tend to think far ahead in the future, but he was very happy he'd gotten it, and he wouldn't trade it for anything.

* * *

**Authors Note: **CHEESE

Sorry, I knew I needed to write something to make up my absence for the last couple of days and when I sat down to write this just SPLURGED from my fingertips. Plus, this site needs some more Punk loving. Anyways, check out my poll. I want to know if you guys would be interested in me setting up a form to take requests in. It wouldn't be a guarantee for you to get a story, but you could send me a PM with the form filled out and I would consider writing a story/one shot for you. What do you think?

Anyways, please do review, I love hearing from you!

Dedicated to Pseudonym101. Happy Birthday!!


End file.
